


Keeping your nightmares away

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Danny were living for some time together.  
Since Steve was back from Korea it's was difficult and Danny was thinking of a way to distract Steve and also comfort him.  
He had multiples ideas to relaxing him and keep his nightmares away.

Danny kissed the forehead of Steve and say "I have some ideas that maybe we can try, my wonderful, amazing lover"

"Oh what do you have as ideas?" asked Steve

He takes him for go at the bedroom where he starts kissing him and he said "I want you to relax a little so while I will say wonderful and praise stuff to you, I'm gonna give you one massage"

"I love this idea but you know how to do massage?"

"Oh yes you have no idea, darling"

Steve was surprised by all the pet names and praise but he loved it.  
He started to begun to relax while Danny was telling him "You are wonderful, my lover is incredible, you are amazing, I'm just so lucky to have found love again and be with you, I will cherish you" and he kissed his neck

"Danny..." said Steve who was a little moaning

"Yes babe," said Danny

"I love it, but I want more, give me more, I want to feel you and touch you"

"Of course all your desire, it's time to do some worship each other"

They have made love, where they have do body worship at the end Steve say "Thank you so much" to Danny while kissing him

"I will not let you down, I will keep you safe, I'm gonna sleep curled at you and be clingy so you know it's real and that we are together"

"I love you Danno"

"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was just back from one mission away and when he saw his team he was so happy but the most that he was happy was to see Danny.   
So he hugged him "I'm glad you are back" say Danny

"I'm glad that I'm back" say Steve he was a little emotional where he tried to not show it. 

He knew he still had paperwork to do but as soon he finished he wanted to be in the arms of he lover. 

When they were back at Steve home, Danny take him in arms "I was so worried that you couldn't be back, don't make me more scarred" 

"I will try to always come back to you" Say Steve

Danny couldn't stop touching him "You are real, you are alive" 

"Yes" 

They couldn't stop kissing and they go in the bedroom where Danny say "I want to feel you, touch you, feel that you are here and alive and with me" 

"Of Course"


End file.
